The Threat From the Future
by Ben-V
Summary: Starts out in the Future timeline thengoes to the current timeline. A clone of Cell goes in the past to stop Gohan's offspring from ever being born.
1. The race to the Past

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Chapter One  
  
Future Trunks and Future Pan are fighting an evil clone of Cell. He was created after the original was killed in the past. He is bent on killing the offspring of the man that killed the original Cell. He tried to kill Gohan's child in his timeline, but, after a battle with Trunks and Pan he was running for cover.  
  
Trunks and Pan where one his tail, but, before they could get him. The Clone of Cell got an idea.  
  
'If I can't get rid of her in this timeline maybe I can kill the parents of her in the past before she is born. Yes, I can even watch Gohan's face as I kill his mate then I could kill him. I'll just run over to the time machines and take one back to when Gohan has just met his mate when she is at her weakest and kill her then!  
  
"Give it up! You have lost! Face your end like a warrior."  
  
"It is not over yet you fools! For if I can't kill Pan know I'll just go in the past to kill your Parents and while I am at I think I will kill Gohan also!"  
  
Cell's clone jumps into a time ship and goes into the past. There is one more time ship in the hanger and Trunks decides that he should go back to the past slightly before Cell's Clone did to stop him from completing his task.  
  
"There is only enough room in this ship for one so I'll have to go by myself. I think that Gohan will be able to handle me better than you going because he already has met me, also I am the stronger of the two of us. So I think I should go."  
  
"Your right but give him a good hit for me! You just can't let him kill my parents"  
  
"I will do everything in my power to stop him Pan, and that's a promise!"  
  
Trunks gets in his ship, looks at when the computer has planned for the Clone's flight was set for and set his for Three days before his. Then he left his time with a flash. 


	2. The Crazy Man

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Chapter two—  
  
It is a wonderful spring morning out in the mountains. The birds are chirping, there is a refreshing breeze, the scent of wildflowers are in the air, and you can hear a teenage boy being violently shaken out of his sleep by the yelling of a very angry woman.  
  
"GOHAN YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED!"  
  
"Give me five more minutes mom.  
  
WHAM. The sound of a frying pan hitting a hard object could be heard from five miles away.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!  
  
"Good because you have less than twenty minutes to be at school.  
  
In the blink of an eye Gohan got through his morning routine and was grabbing some breakfast on the way out. He pressed the button on his watch and was off.  
  
-- --- -- -- -- -- -- ---  
  
For the most part the morning was uneventful until about one p.m. when future Trunks landed in the out skirts of the city. Trunks got out of his ship and started to think.  
  
'How am I going to find Gohan and his future mate? I haven't seen them in years in my timeline not since they died. I almost forget what Gohan's wife's name is. Oh yeah it is Videl. Wait! Didn't Gohan say that they fought crime in the city when they were in high school. So I'll stage a crime and bring them to me.'  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- --- ---  
  
At Orange Star High School Videl, Gohan, and their friends Sharpner and Erasa were talking during a class when Videl's pager went of indicating that a crime was taking place.  
  
"Videl here."  
  
" Videl we need your help this Crazy man is running up and down the streets ranting and raving about needing to talk to you and the Great Saiya-Man. We tried to take care of him ourselves but he was too strong for us. PLEASE HELP US!"  
  
"I am on my way chief."  
  
Videl rushes out of the class and then towards the crazy man. Gohan then runs after making up an excuse that he was sick and wanted to see the nurse but went to roof and jump off pushing the button to activate his Saiya-man costume and then flew off towards the scene.  
  
  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Videl arrives at the scene and immediately kicks the crazy man but the man went unfazed. After that the crazy man began to talk.  
  
"Where's the Great Saiya-man I need to talk to you both."  
  
"I am not his keeper so you get just little me!"  
  
She said before she throw a barrage of punches towards the man what had no effect on him whatsoever. Then out of the sky Saiya-man arrives.  
  
"T-TRUNKS?!" 


	3. Gohan's secret revealed

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So why are you here."  
  
"I'm here to stop an evil clone of Cell that is dead set on destroying you and all your future offspring. He got in a time machine and will be here in about three days."  
  
"You never did bring good news did you."  
  
"Well what do you expect every time I come here I risk messing up the timeline and changing my whole life."  
  
"You don't have to worry about not being born this time because you already are—at least."  
  
"This time I have to be concerned about some other people not being born, like I said before."  
  
"So why did you go ranting around the police like a mad man?"  
  
"Well can we talk in a place a little more private. I know this is around the time you haven't screwed up yet and got yourself caught by Videl yet and I think that you don't want everybody to know all of our secrets."  
  
Videl who has been listening in on their conversation in utter disbelief is suddenly kick out of her trance when she hears Trunks say her name.  
  
"Hey how do you know my name! And how do you know that I will find out who Saiya-man is. And…"  
  
"If you follow me and Saiya-man I will tell you, but, not in the public like this. So are you coming Go— I mean Great Saiya-man."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
So Videl and Gohan a.k.a. the Great Saiya-Man follow Trunks—Videl in her jetcopter, and Gohan flew. He leads the two to where he left his time ship, where he lands.  
  
"So you haven't taught Videl how to fly yet I see Gohan." Trunks says as Videl is getting out of her copter.  
  
"Well I think you might as tell her that your Saiya-man—seeing that, if my dates are right, see will find you out in about a week any ways. Oh hello Videl."  
  
"So you said if I followed you, you would tell me how you knew my name, and how you know that I will find out who Saiya-man is. I'M WAITING!"  
  
"Videl you will never change. First off I know who you are because we are friends in the future."  
  
"FUTURE!"  
  
"Yes the future. That is also how I know that your going to find out who Sayai-man is. You probably already know but you do not have the proof to come to a decisive decision now do you."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you are right. Can you tell me if who I think he is, is right or wrong?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"TRUNKS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"Come on Gohan she already knows who you are."  
  
"TTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was right it is you Gohan! Now I have the solid evidence I need to prove that you are the great Saiya-man."  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks! Well I guess I can take off my costume now" 


	4. Goten who?

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Back to the business at hand. As I had said before the clone of Cell is coming to destroy any chance of Gohan having offspring one way or another. Cell's clone is several times stronger than the original which means that we have to get some of the others to help us out."  
  
"I don't know why you two are so worried this clone will just be defeated by the man who killed the original, my father Hercule."  
  
Trunks slowly turns his head towards Gohan and then breaks out laughing.  
  
"GO HAHA HAN HAHA YOU HAVEN"T HAHAHA TOLD HER! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Told me what!"  
  
"That your dad lasted about five seconds against Cell and just took the credit for Gohan's actions."  
  
"Is that true Gohan!"  
  
"A little."  
  
"HOW MUCH!"  
  
"Pretty much the whole thing."  
  
"Just wait till I get home. I am going to have a little talk with him."  
  
"Wait! Wait. I am not finished Videl. The clone has you on his hit list for being one of the most likely to become Gohan's mate."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"I would never. I can tell right now you have feelings for him from the way you look at him."  
  
"So what if I might be Gohan's mate what does the clone want from me?"  
  
"Not to have children and to sort of kill you right in front of Gohan before he kills Gohan."  
  
"OK I get your drift. You want to stop the clone from killing me or Gohan."  
  
"As I was saying we need to get the others to help out also in the coming battle. So who do you want to ask Gohan?"  
  
"I will go ask Piccolo and Krillin and you can ask your dad."  
  
"What am I suppose to do; watch the grass grow!"  
  
"Videl you can come with me. If that is ok with you?"  
  
I guess so Gohan."  
  
Great! Trunks, we will meet at your house when we are done."  
  
"Wait a second Gohan. Your mother is still alive right? Why don't we go have dinner at your house first before we head out, I haven't had a good meal in a while."  
  
"You're right Trunks its about three now and we would have not been able to eat diner for quite some time if we didn't. I'll just call my mom now so she knows another Saiyan is coming over for dinner. Videl do you want to come?"  
  
"I guess so but I don't know why dinner is so important to you two?"  
  
"Hey Trunks, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is going to be two Trunks at the house for dinner tonight because you came over to play with Goten."  
  
"Gohan, I have just two questions. Who is Goten? And Why am I over at your house playing with him? 


	5. Dinner Time

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You don't know who Goten is?"  
  
"No I do not. Should I?"  
  
"He is my little brother, your best friend, and dad's second born."  
  
"Your dad had another child?"  
  
"Yeah but Goten was born after he died in the fight against Cell."  
  
"I wonder if the reason I don't know him is because when I came the first time I saved your dad's life and he could have Goten, but, in my timeline he still wasn't born."  
  
"That's a good a reason as any."  
  
Videl was stupefied at their conversation when she hears one of the two Saiyans stomachs growl—loudly.  
  
"What was that."  
  
"That would be my stomach, Videl."  
  
"That sounded like a bear was growling, Gohan."  
  
"Well I think we better go to my house now and get some food."  
  
"I think your right Gohan. If I don't get some food in me I won't be able to face my dad tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah your going to see Vegita. Just follow me and I'll lead you two to my house."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- ---  
  
Gohan and trunks land outside Gohan's house and few seconds later Videl lands her copter. Right when they do two little energetic kids come running out to meet Gohan and his friends.  
  
"Gohan who is that tall kid who looks a little like me."  
  
"That is you Trunks."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Gohan is that your GIIIIIIRLFRIEND."  
  
"GOTEN!!!"  
  
Chichi who had been inside cooking up a strom finally came out to meet the guests.  
  
"Hello, why don't you all come in. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."  
  
"So you're the infamous Goten I have been hearing about."  
  
"Yep, that's me!"  
  
"Have I been getting you into trouble."  
  
"Yeah, you and me are always getting ourselves into trouble. Just last week we kinda shrunk your dad's favorite work out clothes."  
  
"And your still a live!"  
  
"Goten, he hasn't found out aboout that yet!"  
  
"Oopps! Trunks you got to promise me that you won't tell your dad about that."  
  
"DINNER'S READY!"  
  
In a blink of an eye the four Saiyans quickly charge towards the table followed behind by Videl. Who looks around at the four drooling boys.  
  
"You had better watch out Videl or my might loose a finger."  
  
"I think that your are right Chichi by the looks on their faces. Are they always like this?"  
  
"Unfortunately they do, but, it is not their fault its their Saiyan blood in them."  
  
"What's a Saiyan?"  
  
"My boy hasn't told you yet! Well I guess I will tell you. The Saiyans are an alien race of warriors who have a very high metabolism."  
  
"So Gohan is an alien?"  
  
"Gohan is not, but, his father was. Same is true with Trunks. The thing with these four is that they are only half-Saiyans unlike their fathers who are full blooded Saiyans."  
  
"So that explains how Saiya-man could do all the stuff he did."  
  
"This is really good Chichi could you give me the recipe to give to my cook."  
  
"Sure but why do you have a cook?"  
  
"I guess because my dad can't cook anything."  
  
"How do you have enough money to pay for a cook?"  
  
"Oh that's because my dad is Hercule."  
  
"GOHAN AND YOUR GOING TO MARRY THIS GIRL!!"  
  
"WH-WH-WHAAT!!" 


	6. Piccolo

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After dinner the two older demi-saiyans, and Videl went outside to make their final plans. It was decided that Trunks would go see his father and Gohan and Videl would go talk Piccolo and Krillin into fighting with them.  
  
"Well I'm off to see my father. I wonder if he will make me fight him?"  
  
"With your dad, there is no guess if you will end up fighting him it's a matter of when."  
  
"See you later and good luck."  
  
"Videl, I'll probably have to carry you because where we are going your copter will not be able to fly that high."  
  
"Just where are you taking me, Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, just to see Piccolo."  
  
"Who's Piccolo?"  
  
"He was the first guy to teach me martial arts. So are you ready to go?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well hop on and hold on tight cause I am going to fly fast."  
  
Gohan carries Videl up to Dende's lookout to talk with Piccolo. On the way there, Videl, started to like the feeling of being in Gohan's arms but than realized what she was thinking and quickly changed her train of thought. She then noticed a small dot getting larger and larger.  
  
"Gohan, is that dot I see in front of us the place that we are going to?"  
  
"Yes, tthat is Dende's lookout."  
  
"Are you saying you know Dende?"  
  
"I not only know but have been friends with the green guy since we were little kids. You will probably meet him when we get there in about a minute."  
  
"This all is incredible Gohan!"  
  
"Well, we here I wonder how long it will take those guys to realize that I'm…"  
  
"Hello, Gohan. Want brings you all the way up here?"  
  
"Well, Dende it seems that a clone of Cell will be arriving in about two days from now and I wanted to tell Piccolo that there will most definitely be a big battle and I might need his help in taking the clone out."  
  
"Oh really! And I thought that I had trained you good enough that you wouldn't need my help in a fight, Gohan."  
  
"There you are Piccolo. Well I hate asking you but this clone's only goal is to prevent me from having offspring."  
  
"Oh Yeah. How do you know that this clone will be arriving in about two days?"  
  
"The Trunks from the future came back earlier today and warned me that I and my future mate will be endangered from this clone. I guess if it can't kill me he'll kill her."  
  
"I take it that the human girl who is hiding behind you is that mate."  
  
"Will you people stop calling me Gohan's MATE! I don't even see anything in him."  
  
" Yeah. 'RIGHT.'"  
  
Gohan and Videl turn a bright shade of red at that statement made from Dende and Piccolo.  
  
"So will you help us?"  
  
"Of course I will help you Gohan. I might even tell some stories about you to your mate."  
  
"I HAVE a NAME!"  
  
"Well then, since you haven't told it to me how should I know her name?"  
  
"Her name is Videl, Piccolo."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Videl. So what is the plan Gohan?"  
  
"It is to have Videl protected from the nonsaiyans while Trunks, Vegita, and myself go to face the clone."  
  
"So where were you planning on keeping her?"  
  
"We are going to hide her at Bulma's while we fight."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Have you asked Krillen yet."  
  
"Not yet, we were going to go there after we talked to you. Do you want to come."  
  
"Sure." 


End file.
